With a Little Help from My Friends
by afanoftvd
Summary: Inspired by 2x22 As I lay dying – Extended Damon/Alaric/Elena scenes  Just loved the moments between Damon/Alaric and Damon/Elena in this episode so thought I'd extend them and give us a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Inspired by 2x22 As I lay dying – Extended Damon/Alaric/Elena scenes**

**Just loved the moments between Damon/Alaric and Damon/Elena in this episode so thought I'd extend them and give us a little more.**

**With a Little Help from my Friends – Chapter 1**

"I need blood. "Damon pleaded his faced pressed into the dirt floor. "Please. Blood."

Alaric walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood. He looked at it for a moment then, making a decision put it back. He ran upstairs quickly gathering a few supplies from the kitchen and bathroom. Finally he grabbed a six pack of bottled water from the kitchen counter and returned to the basement unloading the supplies outside Damon's cell. He returned to the fridge, in the storage room, disentangled a pail from the mess of supplies on the storage shelves and filled it with blood bags.

Returning to Damon's cell he looked through the bars. Damon appeared not to have moved at all.

"Damon I'm coming in." Alaric said simply. "If you as much as twitch I will vervain you."

Alaric opened the door and began moving the supplies into the cell. Still lying prone on the floor Damon let out a painful groan and began wretching uncontrollably. He made a feeble attempt to push himself up and once again began spitting up blood. In an instant Alaric was at his side, supporting Damon with one hand on his forehead and with the other holding a cloth for Damon to cough into. When the bout of coughing subsided he moved Damon over to the wall and helped him sit up supporting most of his weight.

"Gonna be sick." Damon whispered frantically struggling to hold back a wave of nausea.

Alaric dumped the blood bags out of the pail and placed it in Damon's hands. Damon clutched it desperately vomiting wave after wave of bloody detritus. Alaric kneeled in front of Damon supporting his shoulders as he continued to wretch. Damon finally pushed the bucket away and collapsed back against the wall, his face pale and covered with a sheen of sweat, his body trembling uncontrollably.

"Feels like I just puked up half my guts." Damon groaned.

"Probably did." Alaric agreed unsmiling. He ripped open a blood bag, poured it into a glass and pressed it into Damon's shaking hand.

"Drink this." Alaric commanded. Damon sipped slowly but finally managed to drain it. Alaric immediately refilled it and shoved it back at Damon.

"Again." He commanded. Damon complied, draining this glass faster he handed it back to Alaric who refilled it again. They continued uninterrupted until Damon finished a couple of blood bags.

"A human plying a vampire with blood." Damon observed ironically. "What's this world coming to? He waved the glass away and relaxed back, still visibly exhausted, but the trembling had finally abated.

"You just lost several litres of blood." Alaric said pressing the glass back into Damon's hand. "We're a long way from replenishing it, so keep drinking. I'm going to dump this." He said picking up the pail and heading out the door.

Damon sat back and drank some more finally noticing the items scattered about the room.

"What's all this?" he asked when Alaric returned a few moments later.

"Buying some time." Alaric explained. "God you're a mess." He said observing the blood and dirt caked on Damon's face and hands. He filled a bowl of water and held it in front of Damon who gratefully washed his hands and face. Damon sighed and leaned back the effort obviously tiring him. Setting the bowl aside Alaric grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry Damon's face.

"I can do it." Damon protested but didn't make an attempt to take the towel.

"You have only one job right now. That's to drink." Alaric said gruffly handing the glass back to Damon.

"When did you trade up to a doctor's bag?" Damon teased.

"I improvise as circumstances require." Alaric grinned.

"So what am I supposed to do with all these?" Damon asked indicating the dozen unopened blood bags scattered on the floor.

"Drink them." Alaric said simply, sitting back down beside Damon.

"I've never been a glutton." Damon said quietly.

"Blood speeds up healing?" Alaric asked and Damon nodded in concurrence.

"I figure it like this. You need as much human blood as possible in your system to stave off the infection."

"Why are you helping me?" Damon interrupted.

Alaric just looked at him unwilling to respond.

"You know I'm never going to get drunk enough for that conversation." Damon said his eyes pleading.

"I got over it." Alaric said quietly.

Damon nodded with gratitude then suddenly buckled over in agony. Alaric pulled Damon against his body, supporting him until the pain passed. They continued like this for what could have been minutes or hours. Alaric held Damon when the waves of pain accosted him, then helped Damon to drink as much as possible in the moments of reprieve.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own room?" Alaric asked in a quiet moment.

"Safer down here. For everyone." Damon said harshly. "I'll be out of my mind soon. You won't want to be here for that."

"We'll handle it, just like we've handled everything else so far." Alaric said with determination. He filled Damon's glass from the last of the blood bags and handed it to him.

"I'll get some more." Alaric said. He quickly swept up the empties and other supplies and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the room service." Damon said.

"Anytime, my friend." Alaric said shutting the door.

"Lock it." Damon pleaded, then exhaled with relief at the reassuring click of the bolt.

Outside Sheriff Forbes' cruiser pulled up to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**With a Little Help from my Friends – Chapter 2**

Elena kneeled on the ground a semiconscious Daman collapsed against her body. The wound in her neck throbbed but it was inconsequential compared to the pain in her heart at her inability to help Damon. She looked up startled at the squeal of tires near her. Alaric was quickly at her side.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked quickly assessing her throat.

Elena nodded. "Damon..." she pleaded.

"Hey buddy." Alaric said shaking Damon's shoulder.

"Alaric." Damon looked up surprised. "Where's Jeremy. I was with Jeremy."

"Don't worry about Jeremy." Alaric reassured him, pulling him to his feet. "We need to get you home."

Damon grabbed at Alaric desperately, his eyes swinging wildly between Elena and Alaric.

"Did I hurt him?" He asked in panic.

"Damon. Look at me." Alaric said taking Damon's face in his hands until Damon was finally able to focus on him. "I was just with him. Jeremy is okay."

A wave of relief visibly swept through Damon's body as he teetered against Alaric.

"Can I go home?" Damon asked.

"Yes, my friend." Alaric said kindly, helping Damon into the back seat of the vehicle.

"Elena, this escapade has taken a lot out of him." Alaric explained tossing her a bottle of dark liquid. "Try to get him to drink as much as possible."

Elena nodded and climbed in beside Damon while Alaric started the car. Uncapping the bottle she handed it to Damon.

"You need to drink this."She prompted Damon gently.

Damon accepted the bottle and took a sip. His face contorted in pain as he struggled to swallow.

"You need to finish it." Elena prodded again.

Damon managed a couple more sips before he was interrupted by a paroxysm of coughs. Elena pulled Damon close to her and held him until the coughing abated.

"Everything okay back there?" Alaric asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Why was Jeremy helping me? He should hate me." Damon asked when he finally regained his voice.

"You're our family now, Damon." Elena replied. "We're there for each other."

Damon stared at her obviously touched. He raised the bottle and took another painful drink. By the time they reached the Salvatore house he managed to finish the bottle and was able to walk in under his own steam.

"Let's get you upstairs so you can rest." Elena said compassionately.

"How 'bout a drink first?" Damon suggested supporting himself with one hand against the small entry table. Elena and Alaric looked at him sceptically but didn't protest. Damon started for the living room then paused suddenly, his vision blurring. He leaned against the column flanking the entry and rubbing his eyes then took the first step down to the sunken living room but missed the second and fell landing on his knees on the rug.

"Take my hand Damon." Elena said kneeling hurriedly in front of him and holding out her hand. Damon looked up at the sound of her voice his eyes staring blindly in the distance.

"Can't see." Damon said helplessly.

"It's attacking his nervous system." Alaric said in alarm. With surprising strength he hauled Damon into his arms and began carrying him toward the stairs.

"Elena." He called urgently. "Get my bag from the car and as many blood bags as you can carry from the basement, IV tubing and all."

Elena took off at a run.

"How are you holding up my friend?" Alaric asked as he settled Damon onto his bed. Sitting on the bed beside Damon he placed is hand reassuringly on Damon's shoulder.

"No pain right now." Damon said looking blindly toward Alaric. He groped around until he found Alaric's arm and clutched it desperately. "But do we have to drag this out to the bitter end? Don't you have something better to do than watch this thing dismantle me one organ at a time?"

"I wish I could take it away." Alaric said regretfully.

"You can." Damon said through gritted teeth. "Just pull out one of those trusty stakes of yours and we're done."

Alaric placed a hand over Damon's, surprised at the lack of strength in Damon's grip.

"Your brother is out there doing everything in his power to help you. You need to give him the courtesy of staying alive. So no, I'm not going to stake you."

Damon clutched Alaric's arm more desperately, letting out a cry of intense pain. He doubled over in agony unable to find any relief. Alaric climbed into the bed and pulled Damon toward him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alaric repeated between Damon's agonized cries. Wrapping his arms around Damon he was finally able to calm Damon's tortured movements.

"Got everything." Elena said slightly breathlessly as she hurried in. She placed the supplies by the bed.

"What can I do?"Elena asked staring at Damon with deep concern.

"Help him to lie still. Conserve his energy."Alaric directed. Elena took over on the bed, her movement eliciting another groan from Damon.

"Shh. I got you." Elena whispered gently to Damon, stroking his hair with one hand.

Alaric broke open his case and pulled apart a partially assembled vervain dart retaining only the needle. He strung a blood bag over the bed post and inserted the needle in the IV line

"Damon I'm going to try and insert an IV in your right arm. You'll feel a needle prick, but it's not vervaine. Do you understand?" Alaric asked.

Damon, his head buried in Elena's chest nodded almost imperceptibly but allowed Alaric to take his arm. Damon flinched and clenched his eyes shut as Alaric inserted the needle but he made no sound of protest.

"What now?" Elena asked.

"Hope his body accepts it." Alaric said watching Damon carefully. The blood slowly began to flow through the IV line and the level of the blood in the bag began to drop. Alaric smiled when the flow began to accelerate and the bag drained rapidly. When it was empty he quickly switched in another and then another. After a few minutes Damon began to move more purposefully in Elena's arms. He finally opened his eyes and examined Alaric's setup.

"Haven't we been inventive today?" Damon said with a hint of his characteristic humor, offering Alaric a lopsided smile. He grimaced in pain as he turned to face Elena.

"Hey." Damon said giving her a tired smile.

"Feeling a little better?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Blame him." Damon scowled at Alaric. "He's worse than my brother. Keeps pulling me back from the abyss."

"Whatever it takes." Alaric said heading into the bathroom and returning with a warm damp cloth. He proceeded to wipe the sweat from Damon's face. Damon didn't even attempt to reach for the towel, still in too much distress to protest.

Alaric and Elena stayed with Damon, taking turns holding him when the waves of pain accosted him. Alaric continued to change out the blood bags and replenish the wet cloths. At times when the pain seemed too intense to bear, they both climbed into the bed and held onto him sharing the only comfort they had to offer. As time went on Damon's energy ebbed. The only blessing seemed to be that the pain also appeared to be diminishing.

"Your body's not taking any more." Alaric said reaching over and removing the IV when it was obvious that it was no longer functioning.

"Sprint to the finish." Damon said painfully, a flicker of an ironic smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I'll clean this up." Alaric said quickly, unable to look at either Damon or Elena. He collected the empty bags and other supplies and disposed of them in the bathroom. He returned carrying a fresh basin of water and clean towels. His phone rang as he placed them on the bedside table.

"Hey." He said picking up and listening for a minute. He looked at Damon who was wrapped protectively in Elena's arms. His skin was ghostly white and face was soaked with cold sweat, his body contorted in pain.

"Struggling." He said his voice hushed then he listened again.

"I'll be there in about thirty. Yes I'll let him know." He said hanging up.

"Bonnie needs to head out. I should go check in on Jeremy." He told Damon and Elena. They both nodded in understanding.

"Will you be okay here?"Alaric asked Elena.

"Yes, I know what to do." Elena answered confidently.

"They're pulling for you." Alaric said approaching the bed and pulling Damon's hand into a fierce grip."I will see you tomorrow."

Damon looked at him his eyes sad, obviously not believing him.

"I will see you tomorrow." Alaric said more fiercely clutching Damon's hand tighter. When Damon didn't respond he repeated it again and again, each time more intensely. Finally Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Alaric said before stepping reluctantly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**With a Little Help from My Friends – Chapter 3**

Damon sat heavily on the side of his bed dressed in pajama bottoms and a singlet, his phone at his ear. His features looked drawn and tired and his skin paler than usual.

"Thanks Caroline." Damon said with disappointment and hung up his phone.

"Anything?" Elena asked walking out of Damon's bathroom. She too was dressed for bed.

Damon shook his head. "No sign of them at the apartment, and of course they neglected to leave a forwarding address with the landlord."

"Anything more we can do?" Elena asked with concern. She also looked exhausted teetering slightly where she stood.

"You're asleep on your feet. Elena." Damon said compassionately. "Get some rest and we'll make a fresh start in the morning."

Elena nodded but made no move to leave.

"You can crash here. Plenty of room. Sheets are clean." Damon offered patting the bed.

"No. I'm set up in Stefan's room." Elena said.

"Suit yourself." Damon said lying back. "I'm wiped." He sighed.

Still not willing to leave, Elena stared at him with mix of fear and protectiveness.

"Hovering..." Damon said in mock annoyance.

"It's just..." Elena said her eyes pleading. "We lost Stefan... and you...I can't..." She tried to explain.

"I know." Damon said with understanding. He got up and pulled his leather wing back chair right next to the bed. He guided Elena by the shoulders and sat her down.

"Great for curling up in." He said gently wrapping an afghan around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Elena said with a small smile pulling her knees up and making herself comfortable.

Damon lay back down and closed his eyes. "Thank you Elena." He said sleepily.

"For?" Elena asked.

"Hovering." Damon said and promptly fell asleep.

Elena watched him marvelling at the ease and trust with which he slept. His features relieved of the stresses of 145 years revealed a beautiful almost angelic creature. Elena watched him for a few more minutes before allowing her own eyes to close.

Elena, dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater, found herself approaching a broad gateway flanked by familiar solid brick pedestals. The entrance opened to a circular drive leading to an elaborate antebellum house.

Two young men dressed in civil war era clothing roughhoused on the manicured lawn. When Elena stepped into the driveway the darker haired of the two looked up. He used one hand to sweep a mop of dark curls out of his eyes.

"Elena!" Damon called, beckoning her to join them.

When she approached Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to Stefan.

"Stefan, this is Elena." Damon said with enthusiasm. "She is very important in our future."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elena." Stefan said in his most gentlemanly manner. "But I am afraid I must take my leave. I am needed in town to prepare. We will soon be overrun by refugees of the Atlanta fires. We suffer from a serious lack of lodgings."

"I have procured two rooms in the main house." Damon informed him.

"How were you able to get father to agree?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Convinced him with my charming manner." Damon grinned broadly.

"Thank you." Stefan said with true sincerity.

"Whatever you need, brother." Damon reassured him with a clap on the shoulder.

"You admire him very much." Elena observed as they watched Stefan walk away.

"He is the best person I know." Damon admitted then offered Elena his arm. "Would you like to see the estate?" he asked.

"I would love to." Elena smiled taking his arm. Damon led her through the grand entry and up a sweeping staircase.

"The bedrooms are up here. We have several reserved for guests." Damon said opening several doors to reveal elegantly appointed rooms.

"And these are Stefan's and mine." He opened two adjacent doors revealing two simply arranged rooms. The only obvious luxuries being the large four poster beds and the myriad of books scattered in both rooms.

'You like to read." Elena observed.

"There is much to learn about the world." Damon explained leading her down the back stairs.

As they returned to the main floor they could hear voices speaking passionately in one of the rooms.

"Father's study." Damon explained "He and the founders spend much of their time discussing the progress of the war."

"Mr. Fell, I appreciate that Mr. Lockwood believes slavery is a God given right, but we must not allow ourselves to be swept away by the words of others. We must judge for ourselves." Giuseppe Salvatore's words came clearly through the door.

"Excuse me Father. I was wondering if I could be of service to you and Mr. Fell." Damon said opening the door.

"Mr. Fell, You know my eldest Damon." Giuseppe said motioning for Damon to enter then continuing with his speech. "But on one thing we are in agreement. Virginia is our home and we must defend her and the Confederacy with all we have, even our lives if necessary. It is our duty."

"Yes. " Mr. Fell agreed."Damon you are of age I believe. What are your thoughts about the merits of the war?"

"I am afraid my eldest's sense of duty might be lacking." Giuseppe interrupted. "He has not yet stated his position."

"I am giving it serious consideration Father." Damon said respectfully. "With your permission I will go and check on the progress in the fields."

"Certainly." Giuseppe waved him away.

"Your father can be very intense." Elena observed.

"He is very strong minded." Damon agreed. "And perhaps he is right. I should do my duty in defending the Confederacy."

They walked around to the back of the house. Damon led her through the labyrinth built from hedges and rose bushes, then stopped by the pond.

"Those rare winters when it freezes over provide a wonderful excuse to invite the lovely young ladies of the town for some ice skating." Damon grinned mischievously eliciting a smile from Elena.

"Hello Maizy." Damon said as one of the field hands walked by. "How are the children?"

"Growing like weeds Mr. Salvatore." Maizy smiled then hurried away to her work.

"We have numerous acres planted in various cash crops, primarily wheat. " Damon explained. "The war has brought much hardship to Virginia but being so far south we have managed to do well, providing both for the needs of the military and civilian population. '

"I never pictured you as a farmer." Elena said with an amused smile.

"Gentleman Farmer." Damon protested. "We don't actually do any work. But I do have a plan."

"A diabolical plan?" Elena teased causing Damon to laugh.

"Science is progressing so rapidly. If we can adopt some of the new farming methods our yield could double easily. I intend for the Salvatore Estate to be the most productive in the whole Shenandoah valley." Damon said proudly.

"You never fail to think big." Elena said with admiration. "Thank you so much for the tour Damon. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you for sharing this day with me Elena." Damon said with a heartfelt smile. "You don't realize how much I appreciate your company."

"You are a good man Damon Salvatore." Elena added with conviction as they walked back toward the house hand in hand.

Damon rolled over in his sleep, his arm flopping to the edge of the bed, finding Elena's hand hanging from the chair. Never quite waking up, he entangled his fingers with hers, and fell into a deeper sleep with a contented smile.


End file.
